Ten Days
by sagaciousEnchanter
Summary: Post-Sburb AU. The gang has finished the game but at a price. Now one cerulean troll has only ten days to make up for her mistakes, and give everyone the final impression she wants them to have.
1. Chapter 1

We did it!

We managed to do it, we actually managed to complete this stupid game, reward and everything! Or at least, we're going to get our rewards. As one of the most influential players in this entire space-time fuck-up, I'm pretty sure my rewards going to be kickass. I mean, really, I was the player who finally killed Jack! Set everything straight, hell I came back from the dead! Several times! There is no one in this stupid group better than me, no one.

"YOU GUYS READY?" Asked Karkat, his hand just about to touch the door.

"Get on with it already!" I shouted.

He shot me daggers and swung the door open. Blinded temporarily by the brightness of the room, we all took turns stepping inside. I was second, because if Karkat had to go first I might as well be close, right? Right.

After everyone stumbled through the door, okay, Tavros stumbled before being caught by Gamzee and carried inside, it closed behind us, and we were in a room. A simple white room, obviously large enough to hold all twenty or so of us. (I've had track keeping count with the new humans coming and going.) The room was bare, and the look of confusion on my face was shared.

"Welcome! And congrats on finishing the game, yours really was a doozy, wasn't it?" Said a voice. It sounded like a man, but I couldn't really be sure. I swear to gog I've heard it before though... "If each of you could go through this door one at a time, I'd be glad to give you your individual rewards, before you all gain your shared reward."

A door appeared in front of us, but none of us made a move towards it. The voice gave an exasperated sigh, "Come on, I'm not going to bite. Anyone want to go first, anyone?"

"I will," said Jade. Not surprising, she always was too willing to try things. I'm surprised she didn't get herself killed, oh wait, she did.

After Jade, it was John, then Karkat, then Dave, then Sollux, and the list goes on and on. Every time I tried to go up it was either that someone else managed to get to the door before me or something held me back. Literally, I wasn't really sure what it was, but it was pissing me off. Finally it was just me and Gamzee. I knew if I went for the door it'd just stop me again (Cause it's stupid), so I just waved my hand at Gamzee, silently telling him to go.

"ThAnKs SiS," he said walking through the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened again and I walked through, no invisible force stopping me this time. Inside was someone I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Vriska, love! Oh it's great to see you again! I missed you so much!" Said the crazy, attaching himself to my legs.

"Get off of me, you idiot!"

"But Vriska! I love you! Marry me, please!"

"No."

"But-

"NO! Now just give me my reward so I can leave, god, your such a dum8ass."

Hussie sighed, but removed himself from my feet. Brushing himself off, he said, "Fine, I'll give it to you, but you won't be happy."

"Why wouldn't I 8e happy? I get my reward, and rewards are good!"

"Only most of the time, Vriska, so I've got some bad news."

"Like what? Nothing can 8e worse than what we just went through."

"Well, just listen and you'll be able to tell for yourself, okay?" He dropped down onto a chair (Where did he get that?) and continued, "During your fight with Jack you got an injury, which was-"

"What? No I didn't!"

He shot me a look, "Please don't interrupt love, this is hard enough as it is. Anyways, it was easily not noticeable at the time, but it should be now. Look at your wrist."

I decide to play with him by looking at my wrist. "See, it's fine, all norm-"

"Other wrist."

I roll my eyes, but look anyways. And what I see shocks me. On my newly regained left wrist was a dot, a small black dot that appeared to be... moving? "What... WHAT THE FUCK 8S TH8S?" I scream. Clamping my other hand over my mouth, I pray to gog no one else heard me.

He pulls my hand away from my mouth, "It's okay, no one'll hear you, scream all you want. That," he said pointing at my wrist, "was Jack's last attack. A final revenge, if you will. In the end, it will kill you."

I look between my wrist and his face, "Come on, you must 8e joking. Stop, this isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke, Vris-"

"It has to 8e! I can't 8elive I did all this just to die! UGH!" I drop my head back and fall to the floor, landing sadly on my ass like the fool I am. "How much- How much time to I have left?" I can't believe I was actually afraid of the answer.

Hussie gave me a soft smile, "If this had been inflicted during the game you would have had only a day, but this is where your reward comes in. I can slow it down, not stop it, but slow it down enough to give you some more time to wrap everything up. This death will be permanent."

I couldn't stop the tears that began to slide down my face, those stupid, betraying tears. I'm Vriska Serket, and I don't cry. "How long do I have?"

"At the most? Ten days."

So many feeling struck through me in that moment. Anger, fear, sadness, but mostly pain. I just got my life back and now it's being taken away, forever. "So, there's no second chances, what about that whole 'Heroic or Just' thing I had going on, I god-tiered!"

"Since you're the one who killed Jack it's counted that you were giving yourself to get rid of him, or to protect your friends. His attack still falls under that. You'll die a hero, and I'm sorry."

I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing freely down my face now, and I didn't see the point too. Why? Hadn't I taken enough luck to make something like this not happen? Come on, universe, just give me a break, please! "Will... will it hurt?" I mumble.

"What?"

"Is this gonna be like horrible agony or something? Is dying going to hurt?"

He cups my face in his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "No, it'll be like falling asleep, I promise. No pain, no nothing, okay? It'll be quick."

At least the world grants me one last favor. I won't spend my last moments writhing in agony like some idiot who got themselves stabbed. (Oh god, that makes me feel horrible.) "There's no way to reverse it?"  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"And what a8out the others?"

"I didn't tell them, but I can if you like, there's rewards were different, most were material possessions. One stupid kid got some Dvd's. He could have gotten those at a damn store for all I cared." I let out a quiet laugh, before falling back into the sadness. "Considering this is so horrible I'll tell you about the other reward first, okay?" I look up into his eyes and they're filled with sadness, "I've created a place for you, a small world all your own. Your group can live there for as long as you all live, hell, maybe even longer. Since your group was of mixed games I can't just place you in the universe you created, it'd be too hard, so I hope this helps as a substitute. But here's a little thing for you, since you won't be there long. I'll give you a room in the center, a place only you can go, okay? Spend as long as you need there."

"8ut..."

He lightly kissed my forehead, "Sorry, I can't do any more for you. Now go join your friends. I won't tell them, you can do that when you're ready."

I nod, and climb to my feet, swaying slightly as the array of emotions I luckily get to feel. I take a minute to wipe the tears away from my face and make sure my make-ups not smudged. Making my way to the door I stop just before stepping through and turn back, "Thanks Hussie, I guess your not as bad as I thought, even as an old creep."

Stepping through the door I see everyone staring at me, "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," Kanaya ventures, "You Were Just In There For A While, We Were Getting Worried."

"Why would you 8e worried if I was getting a reward? 8et you were worried I was getting a 8etter reward than you." I say with a smirk, while on the inside I'm still crying my eyes out. I refuse to give them that sight though. I will remain strong until the very end.

"Hm... I Guess You Are Right, It Was Silly To Worry." They turned away, entering their own conversations again, I pull away from the group and lean against the wall. No one bats an eye.

"Okay, that wraps up everyone's individual rewards, so let's go for the group one. I've created you a new home!" The entire group gasps, well, all except for me. "Yeah, a planet all for yourselves, interesting, right? Hope you enjoy it!" He offers no other explanation as we're all teleported away.

We land on solid ground, or mostly solid. It's a bit softer than Alternian soil, but I guess it's fine. Kinda squishy underneath your feet. It was interesting. Looking up, I saw a huge building that just seemed to fit into the landscape. It's rooms and section seemed to go off forever, hell, I bet it went around this whole planet. He did say it was small.

"wOAH, IS THAT OUR NEW HOME?" asked Tavros.

"I dOn'T kNoW tAvBrO, lEtS gO lOoK!" said Gamzee, dragging Tavros behind him towards the building. This seemed to be the push everyone needed, as they all began to run towards it. I decided to wait behind though. I didn't have long now, much to my dismay, might as well see all I can.

I took a short walk around the area we landed, not going into the building, but getting close. I noticed that the trees were bigger, and the the grass was a greener shade than back home. It was a strange comparison to make, but I guess this is where our home is.

"Ten days, huh? Stupid Jack, stupid world." I drop my face into my hands. "Stupid me."


	2. Morning with Kanaya

I spend a few minutes crying before I hear someone approach. I'm quick to wipe the tears away from my eyes and stand, dusting myself off, making sure I looked normal. I had to look normal, like I was in control, like...

Like I wasn't dying. I let out a soft sigh.

"Is Something Wrong Vriska? You Didn't Come In With Everyone."

"I wanted to take a look around, and you don't have to act like you care. Now that the game is over you don't have to put up with me anymore." I turn away and set to walk away in any other direction when she steps in front of me, grabbing my arm. (Luckily not the injured one.)

"Vriska! I Thought We Were Over This! You Are Still My Friend And I'm Going To Keep Caring Despite What You Say." She stares into my face and looks deep into my eyes. I'm tempted to look away but that was too much of a clue. Kanaya had always been able to read me, it made her a better moirail before she broke it off. I still don't know why.

She brought her hand gently to my face, "Vriska... Have You Been Crying?"

The look on her face shook me to my core. It was the same face she made whenever she saw me upset before, the motherly look that seemed to make you want to scream out your worries to her and that she'd make them all better for you. But she can't make this better, no one can.

"I'm fine, it was nothing."

Her motherly look turned into a pout. "You Don't Cry Over Nothing, I've Known You Well Enough To Know That."

"Yeah? Well it seems I didn't know you well enough considering you snapped our moirallegiance like a twig."

Her eyes widened, "Your Still Upset About That?"

"Still upset. STILL UPSET? Considering the fact you never gave me a damn reason? Yeah, I'm still upset."

"It Was For The Best. You Didn't Need Me Anymore."

"Says who?"

"Says Me. You Were In Control, You Didn't Need A Moirail Anymore."

"Oh yeah?" I say with a sneer, "And what made you think that?"

"The Fact You Kissed Tavros."

I stopped. Wait, hadn't that happened ages ago? And wasn't that inside my own home? I quickly facepalm. Of course, Kanaya had been my server player, of course she would have seen that.

"I Thought If You Could Handle Kissing Someone You'd Constantly Call Worthless You'd Have A Good Amount Of Control."

I take a deep breath, and start, "Kanaya, I didn't mean that. It was a stupid impulse of mine. Want to know what's so funny a8out it? I thought he really was Pupa Pan." Kanaya's eyes grew even wider. "Yeah, I know what that is, loved it as a wiggler, I thought I grew out of it. Guess I didn't."

"Stupid how I made fun of him so much over it when I loved it myself. Guess I just saw a 8it of me in him. And you know what I do whenever I find someone knew to 'o8sess' over. So congrat's Kanaya, you now know one of my deepest secrets. Feel happy, that doesn't happen everyday."

"Vriska..." she began, " I Never Knew. I Thought You Did It As A Way To Say You Didn't Need Me."

I sigh before pulling her into a hug, "I always needed you. You were my right hand girl, never felt the same without you there."

"I Am Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Now come on," I say, pulling her in the direction of the house, "Let's go see what we got here."

When I entered the house I realized something that should have been obvious, it was way bigger looking on the inside. It looked like there was one main room with a bunch of hallways branching off of it, each one labeled with someone's name.

"It Seems That This Is The Central Area," she turned to point next to the door, "Your Hallway Is There, And No Need To Fret As No One Has Entered It, And Mine," she turned to point almost directly across from mine, "Is Over Here. It Appears We Cannot Enter Others Without Permission. I Wonder Why That Is..."

"May8e whathisface understood privacy." I muttered, even though I knew it was mostly for my case. If no one could enter without my permission, no one could see me when I wasn't ready. I had a bad feeling that was going to happen a bit more now.

"Maybe. I Have Already Seen My Hall, Shall We Go Look At Yours?" I think about it for a second, then shrug.

"Sure, why not?" I drag her into my hallway, and upon entering I can feel a weird... Tingling sensation? Kind of like walking through something that wasn't really there? Huh, maybe that's what keeps people out. It probably is. God, am I going to have to feel that every time I walk in? That's gonna get annoying, really fast.

We make it the the first door and I kick it in, "Vriska-" begins Kanaya, but she's cut off by my gasp. The room was amazing. The walls and floor were set in a wooden pattern, tinted a dark shade of blue. It had small circular windows that looked to the outside world, each set in a larger metal circle covered in dark signs. In the corner was a blue 'coon, but on the other side was a large metal framed bed. It seems I get my choice in where I sleep. Sitting on top of the bed was a husktop, engraved with my personal symbol. Instead of normal dressers there were treasure chests, each filled with clothes that would fit me in my normal colors. Just above the chests was a large mirror. Lavish chairs were placed in the middle of the room, and they faintly reminded me of a memory, one that I couldn't place just yet. It all looked like the inside of a ship, and I loved it.

While I was sitting there staring off into space thinking about how wonderful it was, Kanaya had started talking, "Wow, Vriska, Your Room Looks Amazing. Reminds Me Almost Completely Of You. I'm Sure You Like It, Correct?" All I could do was nod. "Good. It'd Be Dreadful If You Didn't Like Your Own Room, You Can Be Very Fickle Sometimes."

"And that means?"

"You Change Your Mind A Lot."  
"Oh, I guess that's fine. Whatever! Let's go check out the other rooms."

I go through the other rooms, kicking the doors open as I go. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, and what appeared to be a game room (which was only a guess by the huge TV and computer set). At the end of the hallway was a small door, just large enough to fit me (including my horns) with the words "Vriska only" painted in blue on the door. I had a feeling I already knew what was behind it.

"What Is This? I Did Not Have A Door Like This In My Space."

"It's part of my reward. Special place just for me."

"Oh. Then Shall I Leave So You Can Look Inside?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said as she begins to leave," Oh, and Kanaya?" She turns back to me, "Thanks for understanding." Before she can say anything back I'm stepping through the door. It was actually a sort of tube, and the instant the door closed it began to go down. Not at a very fast pace, but for someone who wasn't expecting it? I fell down (Even though I'd never admit it.)

Down and down we went until it stopped in front of another door. Opening this one I nearly fell again, but this time because there was no floor. The room appeared to be a large circle, and it was filled to the brim with rope sized spider webs!

I gasp and grab onto one, pulling myself onto it. It was slightly sticky, but not enough to get myself caught on it. I climbed even more, pulling myself higher and farther along, crossing from web to web. It was amazing, and it a deep sense comforting. Spidermom may not have been a very good lusus, okay, she was down right horrible, but at least as a wriggler she cared. Looking at the webs I could see a variety of small spiders walking along them.

I checked the whole room, and it really was just a large circle. I head towards the middle, pulling a few webs with me. I fashion them into something of a hammock, and lay there for a while.

"I guess this is fine. Kinda weird, 8ut I guess I'm weirder. How long was that? A morning? So I got 9 ½ days left and I already worked things out with Kan. May8e I can do that some more, make people remem8er a 8etter me." I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that's my new plan. Make the 8est time possi8le, and lessen the h8 a 8it."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Added a bit of Kanaya in this chapter, but she will come back again!**

**I'm thinking John for the next "victim", that good?**


End file.
